Bella's First Biology Class Alternate
by Cupid's Jinx
Summary: /ONESHOT/ \During Twilight\ What if Alice had seen what the darker side of Edward had been planning on Bella’s first day at Forks? Alice's POV


**_Bella's First Biology Class  
An Alternate Scene_**

**Alice's POV**

English class. It would have been a complete bore if it weren't for the fact that it was a Creative Writing session and we were just plotting the outline of our story and characters. It meant that I could concentrate of Jasper, make sure that he wouldn't do anything wholly out of order, that he wouldn't lose all of his focus on not killing.

My poor darling. He's been working so hard to prove that he could control his hunger. His blatant masochistic behaviour of starving himself, testing himself to see how far he could push his boundaries before he snapped – literally.

I was staring at my page of notes that I had written last night in preparation for this class and was looking at Jasper's future when I was pummelled by Edward's silent torture. Killing. Bella Swan. _Bella becoming a vampire_. Biology. Mike Newton.

A montage of images - snapshots - flashing through my mind.

I gasped, coming out of my reverie.

"Madam." My eyes snapped up to the teacher's _– must keep cool façade_ – and gave a swift tight-lipped smile before worrying the inside of my lip, "May I go to the bathroom, please?"

She gave my stiff form a look of pity, obviously thinking I was on my period or something equally as human and painful – it was clearly etched across her face – and nodded, "Of course, Alice dear, take your time."

I walked out of the classroom as quickly as possible and checked my route to Edward before sprinting off towards the classroom. Emmett and Rose could hold Jasper off if anything happened to him whilst I was dealing with Edward.

I knocked on Mr. Banner's classroom door twice before entering, my eyes rapidly meeting Edwards.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir. But is it at all possible if I could just steal Edward from you? I'm afraid it's really rather urgent."

Mr. Banner blinked, just getting over the shock of me appearing, and nodded, his eyes lingering on my figure. I repressed a shudder; now was _not_ the time to think about such small things.

I kept the door wide open, allowing a fresh breeze to come into the room as Edward picked up his books. I noticed a fist shaped hole and wood shavings on the floor by his desk and bit my lip to stop myself from grimacing.

Edward and I walked out to the Volvo in complete silence, only pausing to allow Edward to draw breath when we got outside.

"I cannot thank you enough, Alice." He muttered, resting against his car, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I think it's silly for all of us to have gone for so long without feeding." I muttered. "Jasper has barely been able to restrain himself...what happened in there, Edward?"

His eyes were closed, "Her blood...it was so potent, so tantalising."

I paused, thinking about what I had seen, "She's going to be turned." His eyes opened and focused on me, I nodded, "Today wasn't the first time I've seen it. For quite a few years I've seen the same image. Edward, she is meant to be one of us. Be careful."

"I will not – cannot – allow it. She won't, Alice." He was angered.

I bowed my head, "My sightings may not all be set in stone, but this one Edward..."

He groaned, "How? When?"

"That I can't tell. I just see her as a vampire. A _vegetarian_ vampire, Edward. She's going to join our coven at some point."

"No." He denied.

"It is inevitable."

Four minutes had passed in silence.

"What should I do?"

I looked back at the school, "I don't know. But Edward, I need to get back, or Phylips is going to send out a search party."

He nodded, before finally looking down at me, "Thank you, Alice."

I smiled and punched his shoulder playfully, "Hey, us freaks have got to stick together."

That made him crack a smile, "Go, Pix. Talk later."

I danced backwards keeping my eyes on him, "Just relax, Edward. Fate has a way of planning unexpected things. Sometimes we may not like it, but it's all for the best in the end. Just go with the flow. Let the chips fall where they may, as they say."

He nodded once again, and slipped into the car.

That. I thought to myself as I slipped back into my chair. Was close.

* * *

_**Written on a whim. I was being ignored online so I started scanning through the Midnight Sun extract and suddenly thought of this. Give me your opinions. Does it seem too rushed? Constructive criticism is always welcomed with opened arms and chocolate. Happy early Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!**_


End file.
